mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Historia Brittonum
Die "Historia Brittonum", die Geschichte der Briten, ist ein Werk der Geschichtsschreibung, das kurz nach 820 erstellt wurde und heute in mehreren unterschiedlichen Varianten existiert. Als Verfasser gilt gemeinhin der walisische Mönch, Gelehrter und Geschichtsschreiber Nennius. Wikipedia: Historia Brittonum Herkunft Die dem Nennius zugeschriebene "Historia Brittonum" bildet mit der Schrift Gildas' die wichtigste Quelle für die älteste Geschichte der Brittannier, während sie auch für die angelsächsische, besonders die northumbrische Geschichte nicht ohne Bedeutung ist. Obgleich Forscher sich inzwischen recht einig sind, dass Nennius nicht der Urheber der Historia Brittonum ist, so trug er doch viel zur Ausarbeitung des Werkes bei, indem er die definitive Ausgabe fertigstellte. Andere Gruppen schreiben die Autorschaft unrichtig dem Gildas oder dem Marcus Anachoreta zu. Inhalt Der Inhalt der Historia Brittonum in ihrer vollendeten Form kann wie folgt dargestellt werden: * Prologus (§ 1, 2) * Apologia (§ 3) * Calculi (§ 4-6) * Beschreibung Brittaniens (§ 7-9) * Urgeschichte Brittanniens und Irlands, besonders die Bevölkerungssagen (§ 10-18) * die Römerherrschaft in Brittannien (§ 19-30) * die Kriege mit den Sachsen, St. Germanus, Vortigern und sein Geschlecht (§ 31-49) * St. Patrick, sein Leben und seine Tätigkeit in Irland (§ 50-55) * die Kämpfe mit den Sachsen zur Zeit des Arthur „dux bellorum" (§ 56) * Genealogien der sächsischen und anglischen Königsgeschlechter (§ 57-61) * Schluß der Geschichte Brittanniens, Kriege bes. mit den Northumbrern bis 685 (§ 61-65) * Calculi (§ 66) * Mirabilia et Civitates Britanniae (§ 67-76). Die verschiedenen Teile passen nicht immer gut zusammen. Sie stammen nicht alle aus derselben Zeit, und durch zahlreiche Interpolationen ist die Einheitlichkeit des Werkes verloren gegangen. Überlieferung Mehr als 30 Handschriften der Historia Brittonum sind erhalten geblieben. Die älteste Handschrift befindet sich in Chartres und reicht zurück bis in das 9. oder 10. Jahrhundert. Leider bricht sie, wahrscheinlich auf Grund einer unvollständigen Vorlage, mitten in § 37 ab. Die zwei Vorreden (§ 1-3), wo Nennius sich selbst als Verfasser nennt, sind hier noch nicht vorgehängt; die Rezension dieser Handschrift ist also vornennianisch. Doch vertritt sie nicht die älteste erreichbare Form, denn enthält sie schon einige frühe Interpolationen. Die Harleian-Gruppe bietet die von Nennius selbst stark erweiterte "südwelsche Rezension". In der Cambridge-Gruppe finden sich die auch von Nennius besorgte, etwas gekürzte "nordwelsche Rezension". Das Original der Vatikanischen Gruppe wurde im Jahre 945 in England verfaßt und dürfte somit die "englische Rezension" heißen; diese ist aus der vornennianischen und der südwelschen Rezension zusammengesetzt. Eine irische Übersetzung, die mit Unrecht dem Dichter Gilla Coemgin zugeschrieben wird (der Name kommt erst in der aus 1423 datierenden Handschrift "Book of Hy-Mane" vor), ist in vier Handschriften überliefert, von denen die älteste, Lebor nah Uidhre, vor 1106 verfaßt worden ist. Ihre Vorlage schöpfte aus einer vornennianischen und der nordwelschen Rezension. Der Wert der einzelnen Gruppen von Handschriften wurde sehr verschieden beurteilt. Heinrich Zimmer Nennius Vindicatus, Heinrich Zimmer. Berlin 1893, I ff. zeigte zuerst, wie unrichtig es ist, von der vatikanischen Gruppe auszugehen; selbst zog er die irische Übersetzung in den Vordergrund. Die große Bedeutung von Chartres erfaßten zuerst L. Duchesne Revue celtique. L. Duchesne. 1894. S. 15, S. 174 ff., Mommsen Ausgabe in Monumenta Germaniae historica. und Thurneysen Zeitschrift für deutsche Philologie. Halle 1868 ff. S. 28, 81 ff.. Seitdem steht Chartres im Mittelpunkt der Forschung. Vgl. Windisch, Das kelt. Brittannien bis zu Kaiser Arthur. (Leipzig 1912). S. 40, 41. Streitpunkt Neben der Handschriftenfrage war der wichtigste Streitpunkt: Gehören Absatz 7-56 (die „Brittengeschichte") und Absatz 57-65 (die „Sachsengeschichte") zusammen? Heinrich Zimmer verneinte diese Frage; er sah Absatz 57-65 für den älteren an: eine Geschichte der Kriege zwischen Britten und Northumbrern, anschließend bei Gildas' "De Excidio Britanniae". Diese Ansicht erwies sich allerdings als unhaltbar, denn beide Teile gehören eng zueinander. Auf diese Frage warf besonders die Auffindung der Handschrift von Chartres ein helles Licht; denn hier wurde am Anfang ein gewisser Sohn des Urbgen genannt, der auch im zweiten Teil zurückkehrt. Der etwas schroffe Ansatz des zweiten Teiles bei Ida von Northumbrien, Zimmers wichtigstes Argument für die Trennung der beiden Teile, läßt sich leicht daraus erklären, daß in den letzten Paragraphen eine englische Quelle benutzt wurde, die eben bei diesem König anfing. Die ausführlichen Genealogien der angelsächsischen Königsgeschlechter bilden einen späteren Einschub im ursprünglichen Text. Älteste Version Forscher konnten die älteste Fassung der Historia Brittonum rekonstruieren, indem sie die Interpolationen im Text von Chartres zu bezeichnen versuchten. Die Handschrift von Chartres führt den Titel: "Incipiunt. exberta. fiiurbaoen de libro sci. Germani inventa et origine. et genealogia Brittonum. de aetatibus Mundi". Aus diesen Worten konnte man Incipiunt excerpta filii Urbacen etc. herauslesen, und dieser filius Urbacen konnte mit dem Run map Urbgen in § 63 identifiziert werden. Der Historiker, der die erste Rezension der Historia Brittonum verfaßte, benutzte also dazu die Excerpta des Run, deren Inhalt der Titel von Chartres angibt. Seine Schrift umfaßte nun folgendes: Absatz 4, 6 (Calculi), 7-9 (Descriptio Britanniae), 17 (De genealogia Brittonum), 19-20 Mitte, 31-48, 56 Ende, 61 Ende bis 65 Mitte (Brittengeschichte). Ob er nun das benötigte Material ganz in den Excerpta vorfand, oder ob er noch andere Quellen verarbeitete, bleibt unsicher, außer für den letzten Teil; denn der Vater des Run starb zwischen 572 und 579 (Historia Brittonum, § 63) und Run konnte also in 687, dem Jahre des letzten erwähnten Ereignisses, nicht mehr am Leben sein. Das alte Werk fing mit einer Periodisierung der Weltgeschichte und einer Einteilung der Weltzeit in sechs Aetates Mundi an. Die Genealogia Brittonum ist einer um 520 entstandenen fränkischen Völkertafel entnommen, und mit fiktiven Namen bis auf Adam filius Dei fortgesetzt. Für die eigentliche Geschichte wurden Gildas, Eusebius-Hieronymus und Orosius als Quellen benutzt. In Absatz § 31 fangen die Excerpta des Liber St. Germani an. Absatz § 56 (Ende) bildet einen Übergangssatz, und in Absatz 61-65 wurde eine Northumbrische Quelle verarbeitet, die die bernicische Tradition gegenüber die deirische der Sachsenchronik darstellt, ein auch in den Annales Cambriae benutztes cymrisches Annalenwerk, eine Vita Cudberti, und wahrscheinlich eine Mercische Notiz De oudste Kelt. en Angelsächsisch. Geschiedbr. 149 ff.. Diese älteste Form der Historia Brittonum datiert aus den Jahren zwischen 687 und 705. Weitere Versionen Die nächste Fassung der Historia Brittonum liegt in der Ausgabe von Chartres vor. Große Änderungen fanden nicht statt, es wurden lediglich einige Zusätze eingetragen. Vor § 17 fügte ein Interpolator den Abschnitt De origine Brittonum ein (De Romanis et Graecis-a Bruto Britones). Die Handschriften der Hareian- und der Cambridge-Gruppe gaben die Stelle später auf, nur die vatikanische Rezension behielt sie bei. Weitere Zusätze sind: § 11 Ende Quando regnabat Brito-regnabat apud Latinos, § 18 und schließlich eine dem Orosius oder den auch Beda bekannten "Annales Romanorum" entnommene Imperatorenliste, die auch von den späteren Rezensionen außer der vatikanischen aufgegeben wurde. Südwelsche Rezension Die darauf folgende südwelsche Rezension verdanken wir Nennius, der den Inhalt des Werkes stark erweiterte. In § 5 fügte er neue Calculi ein. Den Abschnitt De origine Brittonum aus der Chartres-Fassung ersetzte er durch den Absatz 10-11 frater erat Bruto. Absatz § 20 Mitte bis § 30 werden nach Mitteilungen des Hieronymus, Prosper und Gildas aufgenommen, aufgrund der in Chartres vorkommenden Imperatorenliste. Den von peritissimi Scotorum empfangenen irischen Berichten wird im Absatz 12-14 ein Platz eingeräumt, während Absatz 15-16 die dazu gehörenden Daten enthält. Absatz 48 Mitte bis 49 enthält südwelsche Traditionen und Absatz 50-55 erzählt das Leben des heiligen St. Patrick. In Absatz 57-61 natione eorum wird eine Reihe Genealogien der angelsächsischen Königsgeschlechter eingeschoben. Vgl. die Genealogien bei Sweet, Oldest English Texts, S. 169. Sonst bemühte sich Nennius auch um die Einheitlichkeit des Werkes, und versuchte an verschiedenen Stellen durch Verbindungssätze allzu schroffe Übergänge fortzuschaffen. Er verfaßte diese Rezension, auf deren Standpunkt die Handschriften der Harleian-Gruppe stand, in den Jahren 820-859. Nordwelsche Rezension Die nordwelsche Rezension zeigt, dass auch in späterer Zeit die Tätigkeit von Nennius noch nicht erloschen war. Er baute seine Schrift immer weiter aus und nahm in Randnoten und Interlinearzusätzen neue wissenswerte Sachen auf. Daher stammen die zahlreichen kleinen Zusätze, die den Handschriften der Cambridge-Gruppe ihr eigentümliches Gepräge geben. Diese neue Bearbeitung der Historia Brittonum machte er im Auftrag seines Meisters Beulan presbyter, auf dessen Geheiß er am Ende die Genealogien (Absätze 57-61 Mitte) und die Absatz 64-66 wegließ. So bekam das Werk wieder eine ganz andere Gestalt, und weil Nennius, der inzwischen ein alter Mann geworden war, diese wahrscheinlich für die endgültige ansah, stellte er nun eine Vorrede (Apologia, § 3) voran. In dieser Form wurde die nordwelsche Rezension in der irischen Übersetzung überliefert. In die Handschriften der Cambridge Gruppe wurden, auch nachdem Nennius die letzte Hand an seine Arbeit gelegt hatte, von späteren Skribenten immer noch neue Zusätze eingeschoben. Auch stellte man einen ausführlicheren Prolog (Absatz 1-2) voran. Dadurch wurden die Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Handschriften immer größer. In ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt datiert die nordwelsche Rezension aus den Jahren nach 859; wahrscheinlich nicht lange nachher, weil Nennius damals schon etwa 70 Jahre alt gewesen sein muß. Mirabilia et Civitates Britanniae Die Mirabilia und Civitates Britanniae (Absätze 67-76), müssen, wie der Schluß der nordwelschen Rezension zeigt, wenigstens teilweise zum ursprünglichen Bestand der Historia Brittonum gehört haben. Die vier ersten numerierten Wunder, und die zehn folgenden dürften alt sein; nur die vier Wunder der Insel Anglesey und die zwei Wunder Irlands werden wohl von Nennius herrühren. Sie gehen auf alte Volksüberlieferungen zurück, und haben somit großen Wert für das Studium der Lokalsagen. Die 28 Civitates, die das ganze abschließen, gehören sicher zum Grundstock, wie schon die altertümliche Form der Namen zeigt. Bedeutung Die historische Bedeutung der Historia Brittonum ist groß, besonders weil sie eine ganz selbständige Beschreibung der frühesten Kämpfe zwischen Britten und Angelsachsen zur Zeit des Vortigern gibt. Wir können also die Berichte der Historia Brittonum in dieser Hinsicht denen von Beda gegenüberstellen. Nicht geringer ist die hiterarhistorische Bedeutung, denn die Schrift des Nennius enthält die Keime, aus denen später drei große brittanische Sagen herausgewachsen sind: die Merlinussage (vgl. Absatz 41, 42), die Arthursage (vgl. § 57, wo Arthur noch als "dux bellorum" vorgeführt wird), die Brutussage (durch Identifizierung von Britto oder Brito mit Brutus in § 10). Besonders Galfred von Monmouth hat die Historia Brittonum ausgenutzt. Literatur * Historia Brittonum Digital (englisch) * Uni-Protokolle: Historia Brittonum * The "Historia Brittonum" (Google eBook). Nennius, Mark the Anchorite, Bill Gunn J. and A. Arch, 1819. * Historia Brittonum. Ausgabe von Stevenson nach dem Cod. Harl. London 1838 (Neudruck von San-Marte, Berlin 1844) * Historia Brittonum. Ausgabe von Petrie nach dem Cod. Cantabr. in Mon. Historia Brittonum, London 1848. * Historia Brittonum. Ausgabe von Duchesne nach der Handschrift von Chartres (Revue Celtique 15, 175-180), von Mommsen in Monumenta Germaniae historica. Quellen * The "Historia Brittonum". Nennius. Printed for J. and A . Arch. 1819. * Nennius vindicatus. Über entstehung, geschichte und quellen der Historia Brittonum (1893). Heinrich Zimmer, 1851-1910. Nennius, fl. 796. Berlin, Weidmann 1893. * De ecclesiasticae Brittonum Scotorumque historiae fontibus. Schoell. Berlin 1851, S. 29-37. * De la Borderie L' Historia Brittonum attribuee a Nennius et l'Historia Britannica avant Geffroi de Monmouth, Paris 1883, I-83, S. 121. * Über die Trojanersage der Britten. Heeger. München, 1886, S. 19-60. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 3. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 302. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angelsächsische Literatur Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Literatur (9. Jh.)